ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947, There's a new boss of the Maroon Studios but in fact he is the new villain and want revenge on Roger Rabbit and the other Toons, so Roger, Daniel, & Jessica Rabbit must stop him before it's too late!, meanwile theres a huge fight between the toons and the toon protesters (led by trent) The film will be released on June 15, 2018. Characters *Daniel Valiant *Stuart Snyder (New Character and Main Antagonist) *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Dolores (Mentioned) *Bridget *Eddie Valiant (Mentioned) Disney *Mickey Mouse *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Minnie Mouse *Riku *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Jose Carioca *Kairi *Ventus (Ven) *Aqua *Terra *Daisy Duck *Chip and Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby, and Launchpad McQuack *The Sun - "Father Noah's Ark" *Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs *Bongo the Gorilla *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher- "Winnie the Pooh" *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot *The Gargoyles *Humphrey the Bear *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Maurice the Gorilla *Stewart the Elephant *Norman the Poacher *Eduardo the Jaguar *Leonard the Lion *Ferdinand-''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, The Queen -''"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro -''"Pinocchio"'' *Chernabog, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Bacchus, Chinese Mushrooms, Cupids, Jacchus, Pegasuses - "Fantasia" *Ringmaster, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Casey Junior, Mr. Stork, Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Catty, Pink Elephants -''"Dumbo"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline -''"Bambi"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Hummingbirds -''"Song of the South"'' *Peter & The Wolf - "Make Music Mine" *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Mole, Rat, McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" *Cinderella, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus - "Cinderella" *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill The Lizard, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar- "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, The Lost Boys, Jane, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina the Mermaid, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, The Crocodile-''"Peter Pan"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, The Siamese Cats, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette-''"Lady and the Tramp"'' *Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent-''"Sleeping Beauty"'' *Pongo, Perdetia, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Thunderbolt, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Lil' Lightning, Lars-''"101 Dalmatians'' *Archemedes, Merlin, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim, Wart *The Penguins- "Mary Poppins" *Baloo, Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunnigham, Shere Khan and Don Karnage - TaleSpin *Kermit, Scooter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, Link Hogthrob, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Bobo, Beauregard, Miss Poogy, Sweetums, Sam the Eagle, Doglion, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Behemoth, Thog, Mutations, Big-Lipped Red Pirate, Gold Cut-Nosed Pirate, Wayne and Wanda, Fozzie Moopet, Janice Moopet, Rowlf the Dog, Kermit Moopet, Constantine, Rowlf Moopet, Denise, Chip, Blind Pew, Beaker, Bunsen Honeydew, One-Eyed Jack, Angel Marie, Trumpet Girl, Lips, Nigel the Conductor, Spotted Dick, Calico, Yolanda Rat, Tattooey Rat, Blue Frackle, Bertha, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Green Frackle, Old Tom, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Croaker, Animal, Black Dog, Annie Sue, Cynthia Rose, Mildred Huxtetter, Howard Tubman, Snowths, Mahna Mahna, Thingy Thing, Walleye Pike, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Bubba Rat, Marvin Suggs, Droop, Purple Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Camilla, Afghan Hound, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Gorillas, Chickens, Penguins, Singing Food - "The Muppets" *The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, The Rooster,Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Toby Turtle - "Robin Hood" *The Gummi Bears *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula, King Triton, Flotsam And Jetsam, Prince Eric, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Catfish Club- "The Little Mermaid" *Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, Gaston And Lefou - "Beauty and the Beast" *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, The Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, The Sultan - "Aladdin" *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel *Kenai, Koda, Denahi, Rutt, Tuke, Sitka, Tanana, Tug, Ram #1, Ram #2, Old Denahi, Old Lady Bear, Male Lover Bear, Female Lover Bear, Foreign Croatian Bear, Chipmunks, Inuit Narrator, Nita, Anda, Kata, Innoko, Aunt Siqiniq, Aunt Taqqiq, Bering, Chilkoot (Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2) *Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggy 1, Piggy 2, Piggy 3, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob - "Home on the Range" *Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf - "Frozen" *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar, Hyenas - "The Lion KIng" *Pocahontas, John Smith, Nakoma, Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Percy, Meeko, Flit- "Pocahontas" *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, The Gargoyles, Frollo- The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules Meg Phil Pegasus Pain & Panic Hades- Hercules *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee- Mulan *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Clayton, Kala, Kerchak, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter- Tarzan *Colorful Triangles, Dark Triangles, Duke, Flying John, Rachel, Rachel's parents, Jobless Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, and the Snooty Flamingos- Fantasia 2000 *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hana Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Drakken, Shego, Jim and Tim Possible *Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, and Haley Long *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush *Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish *Fillmore, Ingrid and The Safety Patrol *Lewis, Wilbur, Tiny, DOR-15 *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future- "A Christmas Carol" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis - "The Princess and the Frog" *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug (Tangled) *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and The Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Milo, Bea, Oscar, Albert Glass, Jocktopus and Mr. Baldwin *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy- "Gravity Falls" *Basil, Professor Ratigan, Felicia, Fidget, Bartholomew, Dr Dawson, Toby, Olivia And Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver,Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - The Aristocats *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchell, Zangief, Sonic the Hedgehog and Duncan (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under) * Milo thatch and Kida (atlantis: the lost empire) * All Club Penguins Characters, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Captain Tim, and Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" * Yin, Yang, and Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) Pixar *Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Mr and Mrs Potatohead, Sarge, Jessie, Bullseye *Flik, Dot, Atta, Hopper, Dim, Molt, Slim, Francis, Rosie, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck & Roll *Mike, Sulley, Randall, Waternoose, Boo, Roz, Charlie, Ms Flint, Celia Mae, Thaddeus Phlegm Bile, Jeff Fungus, The Abominable Snowman, Don Carlson, Ms. Flint, Smitty and Needleman, George Sanderson, Don Carlton, Art, Squishy Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, members of Jaws Theta Chi, Slugma Slugma Kappa, Python Nu Kappa, Eta Hiss Hiss, and Roar Omega Roar *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tank Gang, Sharks *Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Doc, Luigi, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Guido, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Chick Hicks, The King *Bob Parr, Elastagirl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Edna Mode *Remy, Emile, Collette Tatou, Linguini, Skinner, Anton Ego, Django, and Auguste Gusteau *WALL-E, EVE, MO, other robots *Carl, Russel, Dug, Kevin, Alpha, Beta, Gamma *Princess Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, and Hubert, Harris, and Hamish *Disgust, Joy, Anger, Fear, Sadness, Riley Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, and Mr. Anderson Warner Bros./DC Comics *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot *Foghorn Leghorn *Roadrunner *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Marvin the Martian *Pepe Le Pew *Taz *Superman *Batman and Robin *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Lex Luthor *Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Dizzy Devil *Gogo Dodo *Fifi La Fume *Furrball *Sweetie *Shirley the Loon *Calamity Coyote *Lil' Beeper *Fowlmouth *Lil' Sneezer *Bookworm *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Minerva Mink *Pinky and the Brain *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel *The Goodfeathers *Buttons and Mindy *Rita and Runt *Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Lovelace, Amigos - Happy Feet *Kayley *Garret *Devon and Cornwall *Bladebeak *Ruber *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Darla Dimple *Max *Hogarth, The Iron Giant *Kent Mansley *Osmosis Jones *Drix *Hugo the Abomible Snowman *Gossamer *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Petunia Pig *Melissa Duck *Mr. Swackhammer *Nasty Canasta *Sam the Sheepdog *Ralph Wolf *Shareena Wickett *Eugenia P. Kisskillya *Emmitt Roswell *Jim Kim *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Duncan Bubble *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle *Shelley Kelly *Pig *Molly O *Eddie *Nub *Yo-Yo Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Captain Caveman *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Ranger Roubideux *Ruff and Reddy *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla *Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse *Breezly and Sneezy *Peter Potamus and So-So *Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble *Yakky Doodle, Chopper Bulldog, Flibber Fox and Alf Gator *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Precious Pup and Granny Sweet *The Hibilly Bears *Winsome Witch *Jabberjaw *''"The Flintstones" ''- Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones *''"The Jetsons" '' - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 *''"Scooby-Doo" '' - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley *''"Wacky Races"'' - Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth *The Cattanooga Cats *Motormouse and Autocat *Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound *Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Crumden, Bumbler *The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrael *The Snorks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler(Pirates of Dark Waters) *Galtar, Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda (Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *The Robotic Stooges *T-Bone and Razor(SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) *Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "The Addams Family" *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" Dreamworks Animation *Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Gallaxhar, Insectasaurus, Dr Cockroach - "Monsters Vs Aliens" *Toothless, Hiccup, Stoik, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs - "How to Train Your Dragon" '' *Megamind, Minion, Metroman, Tighten, Roxanne - '"Megamind"' *Oscar, Lenny, Don, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie - ''"Shark Tale" *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingerbread Man, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming - "Shrek" *Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, King Jullien, Mort, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Ted the Polar Bear - "Madagascar" *''RJ, Verne, Stella, Hammy, Ozzie, Penny, Heather, Lou - "Over the Hedge" *Po, Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Shifu, Tai Lung, Lord Shen - ''"Kung Fu Panda" *Jack Frost, North (Santa Claus), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), and Sandy (The Sandman) - "Rise of the Guardians" *Eep, Guy, Belt, Macawnivore, Bearowl, Turtle Dove, Ground Whale, Mousephants, Girelephant, Turkey Fish, Punch Monkey - "The Croods" *Theo (a.k.a. Turbo), Chet, Burn, Tito, Angelo, Smoove Move, Skidmark, Guy Gagne, Whiplash, White Shadow - "Turbo" Aardman *Morph *Animals from Creature Comforts *Wallace & Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Preston the Cyberdog, Techno Trousers, Feathers McGraw - "Wallace & Gromit" and "Shaun the Sheep" *Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fletcher - "Chicken Run" *Pirate Captain, Pirate with a Scarf, Charles Darwin ''- "Pirates: Band of Misfits"'' 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Fast Tony - "Ice Age series" *Homer, Magre, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Moe, Skinner, Edna, Otto Mann, Willie, Mihouse, Nelson, Ralph, Frink - "The Simpsons" *Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin - "Family Guy" *Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, John, Nancy, Khan, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer - "King of the Hill" *Fry, Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Morbo, Calculon, Roberto, Hypnotoad - "Futurama *Stan, Steve, Roger, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, Bullock, Snot, Barry, Toshi - "American Dad" *Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luis, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Gabi - (Rio & Rio 2) *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot - "Robots" *MK, Mub, Grub - "Epic" *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise *Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog Nickelodeon *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu, Didi, Lou, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - 'Rugrats' *Ren Hoek, Stimpleton J. Cat, And George Liquor - 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead -' Rocko's Modern Life' *Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble - 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil - 'Hey Arnold!' *Loopy, Snizz, Fondue, Larry, Henry and June - 'KaBlam!' *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Plankton and Karen - 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark from "The Fairly OddParents" *Dora, Boots, Backpack, Map, Isa, Tico, Benny, Diego, and Baby Jaguar *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest & Sizz Lorr *Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, and Snap White - 'Chalkzone' *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief - 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs - 'CatDog' *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry,Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" *Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, Betty Quinlan, Butch Pakovski, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgoeus, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sam Melvick, Emperor, Dorkus, Pinter, Doppy, Aseefa, Mr. Nesmith, Chock Chock, and OomLout from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" 'and '"Planet Sheen" *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" *Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa from El Tigre *Fanboy and Chum Chum - 'Fanboy and Chum Chum' *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" *Ryder, Chase, Katie, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Everest, Robo-Dog, Cap'n Turbot, Cali, Alex Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Mr. Porter from Paw Patrol Cartoon Network/Adult Swim *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Honeydew *Monkey *Johnny Bravo *Mama Bravo *Little Suzy *Carl *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Cow *Chicken *The Red Guy *The Kids Next Door and DCFDTL *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Amoeba Boys *The Gangreen Gang *Princess Morbucks *Mayor *Him *Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace *Mordecai & Rigby (from Regular Show) *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *Starla *High Five Ghost *Margaret *Eileen *Mike, Lu, Og, LancelotLancelot *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Kanker Sisters *Johnny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Eddy's Brother * Sonic & Tails (Sonic Boom) * Knuckles * Amy * Sticks The Jungle Badger * Dr. Eggman *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys *Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa Max Vilgax *Finn and Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicon *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Lumpy Space Princess *The Ice King *Flame Princess *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) *Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Aliens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, and Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) *Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a Centipeetle (Steven Universe) *Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Greg's frog, Sarah, and The Woodsman (Over the Garden Wall) *Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, The Clones, Marlowe, Serena, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-A-Cop, Yummy Mummy, Stanley (6teen) *Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, the Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants *Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) *Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Eric, Trevor, Vena, and Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Grojband members: (Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon), Trina, and Mina (Grojband) Hasbro Studios/Hasbro *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) *Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony" Youtube *Chris, Danny, Beth, Wallow, Catbug, Jelly Kid, Wankershim - "Braviest Warriors" *Annoying Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Marshmellow *Midget Apple AKA Little Apple *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit *Bee & Puppycat - "Bee & Puppycat" MGM Cartoons/DePatie-Freleng/MGM Animation *The Lionhearts *Tom and Jerry *Spike and Tyke *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Nibbles/Tuffy *Flip the Frog *Droopy *Wolfie *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead the Dog *Octopus - Half Pint Pygmy *The Pink Panther *Inspector Clouseau *The Little Man *The Ant and the Aardvark *Tijuana Toads *Mrs. Brisby, Timmy, Martin, Jeremy, Justin, The Great Owl, Jenner *Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface *Timer (Time for Timer) Paramount/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Holli Would, Dr. Wiskers, and Nails The Spider *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Wiffle Piffle *Bimbo *Flip the Frog *Gabby *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Henry Rooster *Gulliver, Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, and Prince David - "Gulliver's Travels" *Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, and Smack - "Mr. Bug Goes to Town" Krazy Kat Studios/Screen Gems/Sony Pictures/U.P.A (Columbia Pictures) *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *The Fox and the Crow *Flippity and Flop *Willoughby Wren *Tito and his Burrito *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing Boing *Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr. (The Dick Tracy Show) *Count Dracula, Mavis, Steve the Blob and one of the Haunted Tables (Hotel Transylvania) *Ord, Cassie, Zak/ Wheezie, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Quetzal, Fairies and Dr. Booboogone (Dragon Tales) Tristar Pictures *Alan, Peter, Judy, Van Pelt, Trader Slick, The Monkeys, The Manji Tribe, and the animals from Jumanji *Zilla, H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Cyber-Zilla, C-Rex, Giant Bat, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Mutant Bees, Giant Rats, Cryptocleidus, King Cobra, Nessie, Robo-Yeti, Sasori, Giant Turtle, The Shrewster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Mutant Giant Squids, Mutant Jellyfish, Quetzalcoatl and Rhinosaurus from Godzilla the Series Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Cartoon Studios/Illumination Entertainment (Universal Studios) *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Knothead and Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Crash Bandicoot *Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger-''"An American Tail"'' series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala(Exosquad) *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and his minions (both one eyed and two eyed) - "Despicable Me" series *Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle *Curious George and The Man With The Yellow Hat *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike *Barbie, Ken, Stacie, Skipper, Kelly, Chelsea, Teresa, Midge, Raquelle, Christie, Nikki, Grace, Summer, and Tawny Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Dinky Duck *Dimwit *Terry Bears *Dingbat and Sylvester The Fox *Little Roquefort and Percy *Kiko the Kangaroo *Deputy Dawg *Tom Terrific *The Mighty Heroes *James Hound *The Lion - "The Tempermenteral Lion" Felix the Cat Productions *Felix the Cat Jay Ward Productions *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland Tiger *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boris and Natasha *Fearless Leader *Peabody and Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Hoppity Hopper *Cap'n Crunch Total Television *Underdog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Klondike Kat and Savoir-Faire *Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board (Go Go Gophers) Bagdasrian Productions (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Vinny *Inspector Jamal *David Dave Seville *Miss Miller *Klaus and Claudia Vorstein *Sophie Al Capp (Li'l Abner) *Lena Hyena Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Sally Brown *Eudora *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Pepermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Frieda *Faron *Pig-Pen *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Rerun Van Pelt *The Little Pigtailed Girl *5, 3 and 4 *Molly Volley *Lydia *Royanne Hobbs *Roy *Lila *Clara *Crybaby Boogie *Cormac *Harold Angel *Joe Agate *Badcall Benny *Thibult *Tapioca Pudding *Larry *Charlotte Braun *Peggy Jean *Camp Bullies and Brutus *Truffles *Joe Richkid *Ethan *Evelyn *Floyd *The Goose Eggs (Ruby, Austin, Leland, and Milo) *Loretta *Maynard *Naomi *José Peterson *Poochie *Shirley *Sophie *Unnamed Ponytailed Girl *Russell Anderson *Babette *Dolly *Janice Emmons *Evelyn *Jacques *Mary Jo *Melody-Melody *Mimi *Mora *Pierre *Polly *Sandy *Violette *Brenda Jonasen Big Idea *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt *Laura Carrot *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry *The French Peas *Pa Grape *Grandpa George *Annie Onion Cookie Jar Entertainment *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Dr. Claw *Talon *Dennis the Menace *Mr. and Mrs. Wilson *Margaret *Joey *Slimer *Madeline *Miss Clavell *Lord Cucuface *Genevieve *Pepito *Oogtar *Princess Sally Acorn *Tex Avery *Pompeii Pete *Einstone *Sagebrush Sid *Ghengis *Khannie *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Maurice *Mooch *Freddy the Fly *Amanda Banshee *Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie(Pole Position) *Sherlock Holmes(Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) *Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) *Johnny Test *Dukey *Mr. Black And Mr. White *Hugh and Lila Test *Bling-bling Boy *Gil Nextdoor *Susan And Mary Test *James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri, Moses- "Liberty's Kids" *Martha, Helen, Alice, Truman, TD, Skits, Mariella, Milo, Carolina, and Jake "Martha Speaks" *Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Vaz, Cleo, T Bone, Mac, And Clifford " Clifford The Big Red Dog" Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) *Toxie, NoZone, Major Disaster, Headbanger, and Junkyards (Toxic Crusaders) *Puff the Magic Dragon(Puff the Magic Dragon) Film Roman *Garfield *John Arbuckle *Odie *Dr. Liz Wilson *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres *Bobby Generic *Howie Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *Uncle Ted *Roger *The Mask *Richie Rich *Dan, Chris and Elise (from Dan Vs.) *Cro (from Cro) *Suzi-X (from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) Filmation *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *M'Ress and Arex (Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Marcia, Greg, Janice, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, Marlon, Moptop, Ping and Pong, Chuck White, Fleetwood, and Babs (The Brady Kids) *Miss Tickle and her students (Mission Magic) *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy (Groovie Goolies) Brentwood Television *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) Nelvana *Omar, Angel, Mok, Aunt Edith, Toad, Sailor, Mok's computer, Dizzy, Stretch / Zip, Sleazy, Quadhole / 1st radio announcer, Mylar / 2nd radio announcer, Cindy, Other computers, Carnegie Hall Groupie, Edna, Borderguard, Uncle Mikey (Rock & Rule) Rankin/Bass *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) *Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) *Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, and Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) Southern Star Entertaiment *B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan, Rat in a Hat, Bernard, Charlie, Topsy, Camembert, Dolly, Pedro, Tolstoy and Thomasina, Peck, Skid - "Bananas in Pyjamas" Vodka Capital *Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and Dodos - "Jelly Jamm" Bob Clampett Productions *Beany, Cecil, Captain Horatio Huffenpuff, Crowy, Careless The Mexican Hairless - "Beany and Cecil" Cast *Crispin Glover as Daniel Valiant (Grandson of Eddie and Dolores) *Julia Roberts as Ninalene Jewel (Daniel's girlfriend) *Rob Schneider as Lucius DeGeralson (New Character, main Antagonist and The Anti-Cartoon Most Dangerous Human) *Ray Winstone - Drake the Bounty Hunter *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab and Uncle Boris *Corey Burton as Captain Hook / Officer Dibble *Jim Cummings as Texas Pete *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Kelsey Chow as Bridget *Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman *Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Julia Swalha as Ginger *Mel Gibson as Rocky, John Smith *Jane Horrocks as Babs *Imelda Staunton as Bunty *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer / Octavia Melody *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles / Princess Melody / Brenda / Timmy Turner / Raven / Princess Clara / Toot / Bubbles / Twilight Sparkle *Star Lynn Ferguson as Mac *Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler *Timothy Spall as Nick *Phil Daniels as Flechter *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Princess Bubblegum, Penny Sanchez and Starfire *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghosts of Christmas *Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley, Ruber, Lord Shen *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B, Mantis *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Gerard Butler as Stoik *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid *Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs *Andy Serkis as Captain Haddock *Simon Pegg as Inspector Peterson *Pat Harrington Jr. as Inspector Clouseau *Will Ferrell as Megamind *David Cross as Minion, Crane *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Jonah Hill as Tighten, Allen Gregory *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar, Brer Fox *Jack Black as Lenny, Po *Robert DeNiro as Don Lino, Fearless Leader *Rene Zellweiger as Angie *Angelina Jolie as Lola, Tigress *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey, Mushu *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *The Umbilical Brothers as Arnie and Barney *Ben Stiller as Alex *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Jennifer Hale as Jessie Bannon *Chris Rock as Marty, Osmosis Jones *David Schwimmer as Melman *Ricky Gervais as Henry Lloose (New Character) *Stephen Merchant as Jack Fudd (New Character) *Karl Pilkington as Auguste Tito (New Character) *Steve Martin as The Badger Bandit (New Character) *Dave Lamb as Squiddly Diddly *Jon Culshaw as Nibbles *George Michael as Alfred Skinner (New Character) *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Billy West as Yosemite Sam, Sylvester The Cat *Jim Cummings as Taz, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Zummi Gummi, Pete, and Darkwing Duck *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Kowalski, Gepetto, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Jasper, Lumiere, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Mr. Peabody, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig *Tom Kenny as Spongebob SquarePants, Ice King, Dog, Mayor, Bullwinkle Moose, and Additonal voices *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Ted the Polar Bear *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico, The Joker, Bender, Jake, Niblet, Jocktopus, Drakken, Fu Dog *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Mike Judge as Beavis, Butthead, Tom Anderson, Hank Hill, Boomhaur *Keith Ferguson as Danny Phantom, Bloo *Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer *Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane, Quinn Morgendorffor *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Jessica McDonald as Penny/Carrie *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann, Cathy *Danny Cooksey as Milo, Montana Max, Jack Spicer *Clea Lewis as Nicky *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (archival recordings; non-speaking) *Kath Soucie as Cissy, Tish, Phil, Lil, Fifi La Fume, Casey, Heather, Cadpig, Rolly, Betty, Daffodil, Maddie Fenton, Jetta *Grey Delisle as Sam Manson, Daphne Blake, Kitty Katswell, Vicky, Azula, Emily Elizabeth, Frida Suarez, Frankie, Yumi, Mandy, Lor *Jenna Van Oy as Trinket *Cree Summer as Tessa, Vanessa, Penny Gadget, Nikki, Teresa, Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Susie Carmichael, Cleo, Spitfire, Valerie Gray *Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow *Cam Clarke as Stewart, Snoopy (speaking), Shades, Mario, Leonardo and Freddy the Ferret *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Phillipe the French Pea *Mike Narwocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude the French Pea *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Tress MacNeille Daisy Duck and Chip *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, Alice Kane, Numbuh 3, Tehama *Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen, Coco, Cheese, Snap White, Madame Foster, Royanne, The Flea, Pulgita *Kenny Black as Lamarr *Karen Duffy as Sketch *Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison *Pink as Gloria, Luanne, Tank *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise, Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly *Jessica Chastain as Gia *Martin Short as Stefano *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, Red Puckett *David Tennant as Charles Darwin *Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf *Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain * cristian portenza as Chris McLean, Jude, *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Dan Petronijevic as Geoff *Cory Doran as Mike *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Scott McCord as Owen *daniel craig as trent (bad) *Terry McGurrin as Reef *Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin *Jess Gibbons as Wyatt *Emily Hampshire as Starr *Mazin Elsading as Broseph *Anastasia Phillps as Lo *Arnold Pinnock as Johnny *Lyon Smith as Cory *Bryn McAuley as Laney *Sergio Di Zio as Kin, Wipeout *Tim Beresford as Kon *Alyson Court as Trina *Denise Oliver as Mina, Kitty Ko *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles, Buttercup, Rudy Tabootie *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *April Winchell as Young Baby Herman *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Statler, Walleye Pike, Bertha and Lips *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Marvin Suggs, Sam the Eagle, Fozzie Bear, One-Eyed Jack and Animal *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Kermit Moopet, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Zoot *Peter Linz as Walter, Droop *Matt Vogel as Rowlf Moopet, Janice Moopet, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper, 80's Robot, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Old Tom and Blind Pew *Ryan Dillon as Black Dog and Nigel the Conductor *Bill Barretta as Beautiful Day Monster, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Bobo, Howard Tubman, Big Mean Carl, Angel Marie, Croaker and Dr. Teeth *Julianne Bluescher as Wanda, Denise, Afghan Hound, Yolanda Rat and Mildred Huxtetter *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Miss Piggy Moopet, and Bobby Benson *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Bill Hader as Fear *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Katilyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Diane Lane as Mrs. Anderson *Kyle MacLachlan as Mr. Anderson *Joseph May as Thomas the Tank Engine *Keith Wickham as Percy the Small Engine *Rob Rackstraw as James the Red Engine *Ringo Starr as Gordon the Big Engine *Hugh Laurie as Henry the Green Engine *Rowan Atkinson as Edward the Blue Engine *Jim Broadbent as Toby the Tram Engine *Teresa Gallagher as Emily the Emerald Green Engine *Steven Kynman as Duck the Great Western Engine *Joe Mills as Oliver the Great Western Engine *David Tennant as Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Alec Baldwin as Stepney the Bluebell Engine *James May as BoCo the Diesel Engine *Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy the Diesel Engine *Emma Watson as Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine *Tim Curry as Devious Diesel *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Eddie Redmanye as Ryan the GNR Engine *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben the Twin Engines *Rupert Degas as Bertie the Bus *Bonnie Wright as Rosie the Pink Tank Engine *Nigel Pilkingon as Trevor the Traction Engine *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff the Railboat *Stephen Mangan as Postman Pat *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown * kate murphy as apple blossom cheeky chocolate lippy lips strawberry kiss kookie cookie peachy suzie sundae and over shopkins Development Planned characters Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter and Jelly Otter were originally going to appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, but Dsap never liked them, and she doesn't want them to appear in the movie, because it was too babyish. Nikki Wong was going to be in it with the other 6teen characters but she doesn't live with them anymore since she and her parents moved to Iqaluit in the series finalie of 6teen. Various characters from The Simpsons were originally going to be in it but were apparently not invited for one unknown reason or another. the toon protesters *trent *topher *all the shopkins *dumbo *cartman *fluttershy *mr snoodle *johnny bravo *twilight sparkle (eg) Trivia * At the end of the film, All of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. * Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos * The Film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. * R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. * This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. * This movie is for Crispin Glover replaced Bob Hoskins. * More Paw Patrol oter cater jakes yumi etc * the toon protesters mentor is casablanca actor humphrey bogart. * trent's good voice will be scott mccord but when he turns to the dark side he will be voiced by daniel craig who is best known as james bond. * chef hatchet will be killed off by trent during roger and the gang meeting the teletoon characters wilst at the end of the film chris mclean replaces him with peppa mint. Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes